Mother's Day Dedication
by Kage of Seireitei
Summary: The final moments of Kushina's and Minato's lives as they give up everything to protect their son, Naruto, and the leaf village from the Kyubi. Dedicated to Mother's Day. It's both sad and happy at the end. I cried when I wrote and edited it. Read the A/N


(A/N: I know I haven't updated a thing in like forever but I just had to add this since its Mother's Day. Actually this is my first holiday/occasion themed fanfiction I have ever wrote so please enjoy)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Speech/Narration

_Thought/Dream_

**Demonic speak**

**Mother's Day Dedication**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

**A Shadow of Souls Production**

**RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR**

The darkened skies were lit ablaze by demonic fires. The winds howled in random directions as this force of destruction continued on its path to Konoha.

(Hospital-Village Hidden in the Leaves)

All was silent in the relatively crowded hospital room save for the cries of a newborn baby.

"Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here. Shh" a woman with long flowing red hair spoke quietly as she tried to calm her son who was no more than a few minutes old.

The baby's cries slowly went away as he looked up into his mother's gentle smiling face. The baby's blue eyes still glistened from the tears but at the sight of his mother, he mimicked her with his own smile.

"Aww my little Naruto-chan is soo cute. His first smile." The woman cooed.

"Minato-kun, come see your son." She called her husband over.

The blonde Hokage looked down at his son who was comfortably resting in his mother's arms.

_Kushina looks so happy._

Minato gently took Naruto into his arms and couldn't help but crack a smile at the site of his son's smile. It briefly allowed him a moment of internal peace.

Kushina watched her husband and son. She thought of what it would be like to live a peaceful life together as a family.

Living without worries or conflicts. Just a peaceful humble life with her husband and son.

Kushina thought of all the things she will experience with her son.

She will raise him with more love than any mother before her.

She will feed him.

She will change his diaper.

She will sing lullabies to her little Naruto.

She will read him bedtime stories.

She will tuck him in at night.

She will comfort him when he gets nightmares.

She will be there to teach him everything about the history of their family.

She will teach him the honor and code of the ninja way of life.

She will be there to see him go to school.

She will help him learn everything.

She will help Naruto become top of his class.

She will watch as he makes his first friends.

She will watch as he has his first crush.

She will watch as he makes his first rival.

She will teach him to protect those precious to him.

She will teach him to never go back on a promise.

She will pass on all of her knowledge to him.

She will see him go off on his first mission.

She will watch as her son grows stronger.

She will tease him as he brings home his first girlfriend.

She will comfort him when he feels depressed.

She will see him become a Chunin.

She will watch him form life long bonds with the people around him.

She will watch as he becomes Jonin.

She will see him teach his own Genin squad.

She will stand to the side and watch as he makes his own decisions.

She will watch her son become a man.

But to her, he will always be her little baby.

She will watch as he becomes Hokage.

She will watch as her son gains the power to protect everyone.

She will watch as her son gets acknowledgement from everyone in the village.

She will be there to see him marry the love of his life.

She will be there to see him hold his own child in his arms.

But above all……

Everyday…..

Every single day….

That she is alive……

She will tell Naruto…..

Her son…..

"I love you."

Kushina realized she was crying.

"Kushina-chan we……we have to do this." She heard her husband say sadly.

She just nodded slightly with her head cast down. She was afraid that if she spoke of what she was about to do to her son, she would die.

While Minato was holding Naruto, Tsunade was there healing Kushina to prepare her for what was to come.

Kushina Namikaze, faster than anyone could see and also due to a bright light, changed from wearing a hospital gown to her traditional whirlpool country attire.

She turned to see rather disappointed looks from Jiraiya, Sarutobi, AND her husband.

Jeez.

Some men are just really perverted.

Kushina laughed as Tsunade knocked Jiraiya out for good measure.

"Are you ready?" her husband asked.

Kushina looked over at the worried gazes of the Sandaime, and the two loyal Sannin.

She quickly resolved herself and firmly grasped her husband's free hand.

In a bright flash of yellow light, she suddenly found herself on top of Gamabunta, Minato's boss summon.

"You know what to do." Her husband said to her as he handed Naruto over to her.

"Please Minato-kun, even though its not true, just tell me...that everything's going to be alright!" she pleaded.

Minato stared into her eyes and right then and there she knew of the determination behind that expression. She knew of the hope that everyone had for their Hokage.

"Everything will be alright. Naruto will grow up to be a hero of the village. Even though we won't be there, he will still be raised by all of Konoha." He said with such confidence, that Kushina believed him without a doubt.

Their faces grew closer until their lips met in one last passionate kiss.

A small babyish giggle broke them out of their moment.

They looked down to see their son Naruto happily giggling at the sight of his parents kissing.

"I love you both, my little Naruto and my loving wife Kushina-chan." He said finally as Kushina jumped off of Gamabunta to begin the preparations for the sealing.

She watched as the toad boss jumped away with the fourth Hokage bravely riding it.

She took in a deep breath and started.

After setting Naruto down, with unmatched swiftness, Kushina inscribed various seals and painted incantations into the surrounding grounds. Then, after performing a few hand signs, she produced several lit candles that encircled the entire perimeter.

With a sad sigh she moved Naruto to the center of the seals and stepped a bit back.

Her son seemed to sense something wrong as he suddenly started crying when he couldn't sense the touch of his mother.

Kushina felt her heart tear as she heard the sad cries of her child. But she restrained herself for this was important.

She exited to the edge of the circle and then started a long series of hand seals.

In the distance she could see her husband facing off against the nine-tailed fox demon.

She closed her eyes as the most blinding light she had ever seen exploded over the Kyuubi. It was as if a gateway into the afterlife had opened up for the briefest of moments.

She watched as the body of the Kyuubi had fallen lifeless. She had a fleeting moment of hope that it was over, but she knew better.

Kushina felt the approach of Gamabunta and saw as the giant toad gently laid down the barely living form of her husband.

When Minato reached the ground, she saw that half of his face was normal, but the other half could only be described as demonic. The soul transfer from the Kyuubi's body to Minato's body was successful but time was running out. The Kyuubi's chakra could not be held inside an adult's body for long.

"It's your turn Kushina-chan." Minato said weakly as he could barely keep himself standing.

She quickly pulled Minato into the circle and grasped his demonic hand while at the same time, touched her finger to Naruto's stomach.

A soft blue glow emanated from her body as it coated Minato, Naruto and herself.

Minato could feel it, the pull of the Kyuubi's soul out of his system and into Kushina's who channeled it right into Naruto.

They were the only ones who could do this.

Minato was the only one capable enough to do the Shiki Fujin efficiently enough to remain alive for a few minutes after.

Kushina was the only one who knew the soul transfer technique. This jutsu also required that anyone involved was related by blood.

There were a few drawbacks though. But, they realized the consequences of their actions from the beginning.

They knew the Kyuubi could not be killed and instead had to be sealed permanently into someone until it would die along with its jailer much later in life.

They knew that they were the only ones who could perform the jutsu correctly.

They also knew that the Death God required two souls for the jutsu to work, one being the soul of the caster and the other one was usually the person that the jutsu was used on. Since the nine-tailed fox can't die by the Shiki Fujin and only be sealed, Kushina was made as the second sacrifice.

This was previously decided because the soul transfer technique she was using at the moment would have caused the users life anyway.

Fate had stacked everything against them.

It seemed that the only solution to the disaster of the nine tailed fox is the sacrifice of Kushina and Minato in order to seal the Bijuu into their newborn son who will carry the demon for the rest of his life.

Minato knew this.

Kushina knew this.

They both had no other option.

The soft light dimmed down as the transfer jutsu was finished. A new seal appeared on Naruto's stomach signifying the success of the sealing.

Kushina looked at her husband and saw that his demonic features were gone. But then she noticed his lifeless unmoving form.

"Minato?! Minato!" she cried but then she felt the slow pulling of her soul.

_This is it then._ She realized as her soul was about to be sacrificed to the Death God.

The crying of her son once again attracted her attention.

With the last of her strength, she pulled herself over to Naruto. As she sat on the ground, she lifted her baby into her lap and softly whispered to him.

"It's okay. Shh. Mommy's here. Don't cry. Shh." Her quiet words seemed to work at calming him down.

But above all……

Everyday…..

Every single day….

That she is alive……

She will tell Naruto…..

Her son…..

"I love you." Kushina's last words echoed lightly in the darkness as her soul had finally lost its grip on this Earth.

(3 years later)

A small blonde haired child was seen wondering around the dark corridors of a silent mansion in the middle of the night.

"Mommy?" the little boy wondered as he struggled to make his way through the house.

"Daddy?"

"Naruto! What are you doing wondering around this late?" an old man asked. This man went by the names of Sarutobi, Sandaime, and Hokage.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" he asked innocently as he looked up at the tall old man.

The Sandaime could barely keep from shedding a tear at the sight.

"They went away on a trip Naruto. Don't worry though. When they get back they will hug you, kiss you, and love you so much." He told the small child.

The boy seemed to accept his answer as he stuck his arms out, signifying that he wanted to be picked up.

The old man smiled as he lifted the boy up and carried him back to his room. The third Hokage laid Naruto down on the bed and gently tucked him in.

"Will mommy and daddy be back soon?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Yes Naruto, they will be back very soon. If you listen and feel carefully, they are already here watching over you." The Sandaime watched as the little boy snuggled off to the land of dreams. Not a sound was made as he left the room.

In the small, empty, dark room, a dim protective light seemed to shine from nowhere, surrounding Naruto in a comforting embrace.

The little boy smiled in his sleep as he unknowingly whispered happily

"I love you too mommy."

**End**

(A/N: T.T I'm so sad. I cried when I wrote this. I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. But I got sudden inspiration for this (kudos to anyone who can guess from where as it is evident in the writing), and I wanted to post this on Mother's day which is why it was written so fast. I have several ideas from this one-shot that could turn into a more-shot. But I won't reveal anything yet. It'll be a surprise.)

Happy Mother's Day


End file.
